Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 006
"The Facility, Part 1", known as "Look at My Treasured Deck!" in the Japanese version, is the sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Summary Courtroom Yusei sits on a chair under a spotlight in an almost bare courtroom. The judge sits on a raised platform. In the Japanese version, Yusei's hands are cuffed behind his back. In the Japanese version, the judge announces that Yusei's Duel Runner and Deck are being confiscated by the authorities. Yusei looks up, clearly angry. The judge tells him that Satellite residents trespassing into New Domino City is a serious offense, so the Public Security Maintenance Bureau have ordered he be given a criminal mark. In the English dub, the judge thinks the authorities may have been too strict, as he says "look at him, he's a boy". He sighs and looks through Yusei's offenses, not overly interested in Turbo Dueling without a license or malicious mischief, dismissing each of those topics with "blah, blah" and "la-de-dah". He then reads about Yusei entering New Domino City without a permit. Seeing this a serious offense, he orders Yusei be marked. Some machines appear, one holding Yusei's head in place. In the Japanese version, the other shoots a laser on his left cheek, making Yusei scream in pain. After the mark is in place, the machine retracts upwards and Yusei falls forward on his face. The two attendants pick him up, with the judge telling him that this mark means he has no rights to livelihood. Yusei looks at him angrily, almost growling. In the English dub, it sprays a dye on his face. Yusei asks if it's supposed to tickle. The judge replies that it's supposed to make sure they can keep an eye on him. Yusei's final punishment is that he is to undergo a 1 month reeducation program at the Facility. In the English dub, the judge describes this as not being so bad and jokes that he'll get to do arts and crafts and meet colorful characters. He then says that once Yusei's sentence, which he corrects to vacation, is over, Yusei can return to Satellite but he may never duel or set foot in New Domino City again. Transportation to the Facility After being notified of his convictions, Yusei enters a wagon heading to the Facility. He sits down with some other individuals, who seem depressed also, until one eccentric old man excitedly enters and leaps onto the bench beside Yusei. The old man, Yanagi, introduces himself to Yusei. Yusei just stares out the window. Yanagi recognizes Yusei of being caught at the Kaiba Dome and tells him he was in the neighborhood at the time. He mentions the blackout and the red dragon appearing. Yusei finally responds, surprised that Yanagi was present. In the Japanese version, he asks Yanagi what he knows but Yanagi says that he ought to be asking Yusei how he made that thing come out; "You were having a Riding Duel (Turbo Duel), right? So that dragon only shows up during a Duel, huh?" In the English dub, he begs Yusei to tell him where he got the dragon and lists a number of guesses. Jack wakes Jack wakes up, in his mansion, from a dream about the red dragon. He inspects the dragon mark on his arm. He goes down a set of stairs to Mina and asks her how long he had been there. In the Japanese version, Mina tells him he had been there since this morning and the director, Goodwin, had brought him. She says that Jack must be very upset that the Duel didn't have a proper outcome. In the English dub, Mina is surprised that he doesn't remember. She tells him that he dueled a person from Satellite named Yusei at the Kaiba Dome. The Duel was amazing. Jack has Yusei on the ropes, but they both kept countering each other and then the power outage saved Jack from losing. Jack looks mad upon hearing this. In the Japanese version, he asks how she knew it didn't have an outcome. Mina quickly bows forward, apologizes and confesses that she saw the whole thing. In the English dub, Jack says that's impossible he had Yusei right where he wanted him. Mina bows forward, apologizes and asks him not to be angry. Jack then leaves and does not respond to Mina asking where he is going. Goodwin, Zigzix and Lazar are analyzing Jack and Yusei's Duel. In the Japanese version, Zigzix points out that the speed of the Ener-D quickly rose when "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" clashed. In the English dub, Zigzix points out the rise in energy caused by by "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" colliding. Unlike the Japanese version, they had been previously unaware of this form of energy. Zigzix names it Ener-D, which is energy replacing the "GY" with a "-D", which he explains stands for dueling. Lazar assumes that this supports the conditions required to resurrect the ancient Crimson Dragon. In the English dub, Zigzix is concerned about how the power of the Crimson Dragon is immeasurable. They won't know what would happen, should all its powers be unleashed. The Facility The wagon arrives at the Facility. Yusei's criminal mark is scanned by a guard after he gets off. The guard creates a small holographic projection of Yusei's details. In the Japanese version his age, 18, is shown and all other details and set at "unknown". In the English version, the details are made unreadable. The hologram is accompanied by a robotic voice describing Yusei's offenses in the English. In the Japanese version, the guard says that starting today Yusei will be referred to by number, G2MA2-88. In the English dub, he says "Bet you wished you stayed in the Satellite, now". The guard leads them to their rooms, alerting them of other more uncouth inmates. In the English dub, he also mentions a few rules, including no chewing gum, fighting or dueling. Tanner watches the newcomers from his cell as they go to their rooms. Yusei and Yanagi enter the same room. In the English dub, the guard tells Yusei that Yanagi has been here a few times before. As the guard leaves Tanner tells him that he'd like to throw the usual welcome party for the newcomers. As their senior, he'd like to teach them the rules of the place. The guard approves and unlocks his cell. In the Japanese version, he tells Tanner not to stir up too much trouble. In the English dub, the guard says "Good luck. New guy looks like trouble." Yanagi admires the center. In the Japanese version, Yusei interrupts him reminding him that he hasn't answered his question about the crimson dragon, but Yanagi quickly dismisses the question and asks Yusei if he brought a Deck. Yusei asks what makes him think he could bring one. Yanagi proudly produces cards hidden within his clothing and tells him that having travelled from one Facility to another has led him to realize that there are Decks wherever you go. Yanagi explains that people inside and outside the center are the same. Even in the center there are people who are a shot and people who get shot. It all depends on dueling. In the English dub, Yusei asks Yanagi how he ended up in the center, to which he replies that he collects cards. Although everyone does this, his are illegal magic relics from ancient civilizations. Yusei says that that sounds cool and he'd like to see them. Yanagi proudly produces cards from his clothes and reminds Yusei how he's been here so many times. It's easy to sneak cards in and it's just as well he did, since dueling is the only way to stay safe. Social Maintenance meeting Mina quickly chases after Jack, who is heading to Goodwin's meeting. At the meeting, Zigzix points out the rapid rise in Ener-D did not occur while both dragons were out, but until they battled each other. Jack interrupts the meeting and Mina begs Goodwin to forgive her. Jack sees a projection of "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" clashing. He points at it outraged. In the Japanese version, he asks why they had been watching this. In the English dub, he asks if the two "peons", Lazar and Zigzix, had recorded his Duel. Goodwin tells him to calm down. In the Japanese he reminds Jack that it is their duty to know of all disorders in the city. Jack asks Goodwin what it is he knows about the Crimson Dragon and holds up his arm asking why his birthmark began throbbing when the dragon showed up. In the English dub, Goodwin reminds Jack that he broke a dozen rules and is lucky that his little match didn't end up on the news. It's their job to protect Jack, so he insists that Jack tell them what he knows about the Crimson Dragon. Jack replies that he knows his birthmark began to throb when it appeared. Goodwin tells Jack people with the dragon birthmark are called Signers and are part of legend. Everyone in the room bows to Jack. Jack tells them that one showed up on Yusei too. Goodwin replies that they had not seen one on Yusei's arm due to the blackout. Jack ensures them that he saw one on Yusei. In the Japanese, he points out that two years ago he didn't have anything of the sort. In the English, he says that Yusei is destined for nothing but minimum wage and Yusei didn't have the mark back when they were in Satellite, so it must be a fake. Jack spots something on the projection of the Duel and orders Zigzix to stop the monitor and zoom in on something. Jack is shocked upon noticing the card "Meteor Stream", which ensured Yusei's victory. Goodwin tells Jack not to be bothered, as nobody else knows what happened that night. In the Japanese version, an outraged Jack announces that he is King and cannot forget this. In the English, Jack says that he still knows and must get revenge. He demands to know where Yusei is. Goodwin tells him that he is at the facility. Jack turns to leave, announcing that he is going to him. Goodwin insists that he doesn't for his reputation and that he should stay to learn the meaning of the People of the Stars and the Signers, and who he truly is. Yanagi and Tanner's Duel Back at the Facility, Tanner and his goons take Yusei and Yanagi to his dueling field. In the Japanese version, Tanner informs them that there are rules inside and outside the center. Inside, he calls the shots. In the English dub, he tells them how things are going to work around here. On the first day, everyone duels. If they do good, they get respect. But they're not to get ideas since he's the best. Yanagi gets excited, identifying him as Bolt Tanner, the pro duelist. He looks at him in admiration. In the Japanese version, Tanner calls him an old geezer and tells him to shut up. Yanagi ignores this and continues to admire him, telling Yusei how he used to watch him on TV. In the English dub, Yanagi claims to be Tanner's biggest fan and asks for an autograph. Tanner replies that he only writes in black and blue. Tanner's followers say that Yanagi can't take a hint. Tanner does not like talking of those days. In the Japanese version floating hearts appear while Yanagi admires Himuro. These are removed in the English version. In the Japanese version, Tanner informs Yanagi that lower rank duelists are to be obedient to those on top. Yanagi knows this; he figured something like this and brought his Deck. Tanner's face lights up and Yanagi shows him his "Hidden Treasure Deck" as he pulls the cards out from different parts of his clothing. In the English dub, Tanner tells Yanagi that he's earned his first opponent; Tanner himself. He then tells Yanagi that since he doesn't have a Deck, he'll have to duel with a reject one they put together. Yanagi laughs that he's smuggled in his own Deck, which he calls a "Treasure Deck" and thinks its the greatest Deck ever. He pulls the cards out from different parts of his clothing. Tanner's followers are astonished that Yanagi has cards. In the Japanese version, Tanner asks Yusei if he's ready, but Yusei has no Deck. Tanner understands that Yusei was brought here for trespassing from Satellite. Being a resident of Satellite puts you at the bottom, Yusei is offended. Yanagi breaks up a possible argument and asks Tanner to duel him instead. In the English dub, Tanner asks Yusei where his Deck is. Yusei hangs his head and replies that it's not with him. Tanner then tells Yusei that once he's done with Yanagi he'll put together a Deck for Yusei and then teach him a thing or two about dueling in the Facility. Yanagi breaks the two of them up, saying to calm down and that he's been here before and knows how the rules work, so if he wins he should be in charge. Tanner is outraged with Yanagi's attitude, but Yanagi insists they start the Duel already. Yanagi is excited to be dueling his hero. The spectators are all slightly worried before Yanagi plays a card, but then go on to mock them as they damage Yanagi, himself. Yanagi gets upset after any of his cards are destroyed, since they are all rare models. Yusei gets angered each time Tanner or the spectators mock Yanagi's cards. Tanner quickly wins the duel. Yanagi drops his cards and begins to gather them up. Tanner comes over and steps on one, saying that Yanagi will get the lowest rank for trying to make a fool of him. Yanagi insists that he wasn't trying to make a fool out of Tanner, he just wanted to show a duelist as great as him his cards. He loves all of them and asks what is wrong with that. He's not too keen on their effects, but it feels like the mysteries of humans shine through his cards and begs Tanner to move his foot. Tanner rubs his foot around, with the card still under it. Yusei grabs Tanner and trips him back, making him fall off Yanagi's card. Yusei asks Yanagi if he can borrow his Deck. He wants to duel using his cards. Yusei challenges Tanner to a Duel telling him that there's not one of the many cards in the world that is useless. Featured Duel: Tenzen Yanagi vs. Bolt Tanner Turn 1: Yanagi Yanagi draws. He then Normal Summons "Crystal Skull" (0/0) in Defense Position. The effect of "Crystal Skull" activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Yanagi (Yanagi 4000 → 3000). Turn 2: Tanner Tanner draws "Cost Down" and subsequently activates it to reduce the Level of all monsters on his field and hand by two by discarding "Jirai Gumo". Tanner then Normal Summons "Ushi Oni" (2150/1950; Level 6 → 4) in Attack Position without Tributing. "Ushi Oni" attacks and destroys "Crystal Skull". On Tanner's End Phase, the effect of "Cost Down" expires ("Ushi Oni": Level 4 → 6). Turn 3: Yanagi Yanagi draws "Ashoka Pillar" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/2200) in Defense Position. He then equips "Ashoka Pillar" with "Spirit Mask". Now if "Spirit Mask" is sent to the Graveyard, Yanagi will have to send a card from his hand to the Graveyard. Turn 4: Tanner Tanner draws "Giant Ushi Oni". He then Tributes "Ushi Oni" in order to Special Summon "Giant Ushi Oni" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. "Giant Ushi Oni" attacks and destroys "Ashoka Pillar". Since "Ashoka Pillar" was destroyed, its effect activates, inflicting 2000 damage to Yanagi (Yanagi 3000 → 1000). The effect of "Spirit Mask" activates, forcing Yanagi to send "Triangle O" from his hand to the Graveyard. The effect of "Giant Ushi Oni" then activates, allowing it to attack once again in a row (as it destroyed a monster in battle). "Giant Ushi Oni" attacks directly (Yanagi 1000 → 0). Differences in adaptions * In the Japanese version, when Jack wakes up, Mikage lets it slip that Jack's duel with Yusei didn't finish, and when Jack questions her about how she knew, she admits she was watching the duel. In the English version, Mina says that the power outage that occured during the duel stopped Jack from losing the duel, which Jack angrily yells at her for saying he was about to lose. * In the Japanese version, when watching the recording of the Crimson Dragon interrupting Yusei and Jack's duel, Jack was the first to notice that Yusei activated Meteor Stream, which would have caused Jack to lose the duel. In the English version, Mina, Rex, and Lazar found out about this beforehand. * In the Japanese version, Yusei's criminal mark was added by a laser, causing him to scream in pain. After the mark is in place, the machine retracts upwards and Yusei falls forward on his face. the two attendants pick him up (with one of them grabbing him by the hair). The judge tells him that this mark means he has no rights to livelihood. Yusei looks at him angrily, almost growling. In the English, it sprays a dye on his face. Yusei asks if it's supposed to tickle, to which the judge replies that it's supposed to make sure they can keep an eye on him. * In the Japanese version, Yanagi's happiness at jumping onto the bed was explained by him saying that he would finally be able to sleep in a bed, indicating that he had been homeless for quite a while. In the English version, he acts as if he's been there many times before, and is glad to be back "home". * In the Japanese version, it is never explicitly stated that cards are not allowed in the Facility. * In the Japanese version, Yanagi speaks of his cards as being based off of ancient artifacts and treasures from around the world. In the English, he talks about them as if the cards themselves are the treasures, and that he had traveled the world to collect them. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Notes References